Vacuum cleaners are well known for collecting dust and dirt. Typically, vacuum cleaners are intended for use in a domestic environment, although they also find uses in other environments. Generally vacuum cleaners are electrically powered and comprise an electric motor and a fan connected to an output shaft of the motor, an inlet for dirty air, an outlet for clean air and a collection chamber for dust. A dust filter and/or other separating means is located between the inlet and the collection chamber in order to remove the dirt from the dirty air. Electrical power can be provided by a source of mains electricity or by a replaceable and/or rechargeable battery pack.
In recent times there has been a trend for vacuum cleaners to be battery operated because this removes the need for a power cable and allows the user to use the vacuum cleaner remote from sources of mains electricity. Battery operated vacuum cleaners are often smaller handheld devices which also assist in the portability of the vacuum cleaner. For example, a user can use a battery powered handheld vacuum cleaner in a vehicle well away from any sources of mains electricity.
Typically a handheld vacuum cleaning device is small enough for a user to operate and carry the handheld vacuum cleaning device in one hand. This means that the collection chamber and dust filter are smaller than upright or cylinder vacuum cleaners and the collection chamber and filter requires emptying and cleaning more frequently. One advantage of a handheld vacuum cleaning device having a relatively small collection chamber is that the user can wash the collection chamber under the tap.
It is known to have a handheld vacuum cleaning device with a removeable collection chamber. EP2581013 discloses a dirt collection bowl which is connected to the outer circumferential edge of the housing by e.g. a bayonet fitting and allows the removal of the cyclone assembly when the dirt collection bowl is opened.
A problem with the dirt collection bowl of EP2581013 is that the user may not properly align the dirt collection bowl with the housing of the handheld vacuum cleaning device. If the dirt collection bowl is not correctly aligned, then the air will not be drawn properly into the vacuum cleaning device or the dirt collection bowl can be accidentally knocked off.
A vacuum cleaning appliance which is easier to use and assemble is desired. Embodiments of the present invention aim to address the aforementioned problems.